Two Princesses: Two Journeys
by Hydromaniac
Summary: Me and my sister are princesses of the northern water tribe. We escaped and started our own journey. Please R&R! To all you people who reviewed, thank you, thank you, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

HEY YALL!

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER!

Hope you like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Jazmine. I am seventeen, and my sister, Arianna, is eighteen. We are both princesses of the northern water tribe.

Me

I sighed as I looked out of the window. Whenever two or more daughters are born in the Royal family, the youngest one is always sacrificed to the moon and ocean spirit, and I just happened to be the youngest. "How ya doin'?" Arianna asked as she plunged on my bed next to me. My eyes were still fixed on the moon. "Fine." I replied, blankly. She breathed deeply. "I know how hard this feels," She replied, "But it's for our tribe. Otherwise, like the moon and ocean spirit predicted, something terrible would happen." Then, Arianna walked out of the room.

Arianna

As I was walking to my room, I heard a faint thump. I ran back into Jazmine's room, and she was gone, but the window was wide open. I looked out the window. _There's no way she could've survived that ten story fall! _I thought. I closed my eyes tightly and jumped. Surprisingly, I landed with my knee on the ground, and my hand supporting me. "She couldn't have gotten very far." I said as I headed towards the village.

Me

Once I got through the village, I got to the huge barrier that protects us from attacks. _How in the world am I going to get past this? _I wondered, As I was thinking, I heard footsteps behind me. "Arianna!" I yelled, surprised. She approached me with a silent look. "H-Hi?" I stammered. "Jazmine..." she started. She sighed, "So, how are we going to get over this barrier?"She smiled .

After endless hours of tying and knotting, we finally made a ladder. We lined the ladder up with the huge barrier, and climbed over the barrier. When we reached the top, we saw a huge boat. "It looks deserted" Arianna said, as she jumped down the wall . I followed. We climbed upon the boat and started to sail away.

Miles and miles passed, and still no sight of any land. We were just about to turn back, when we saw a small strip of land up ahead. We started to sail in that direction. As we got closter, a huge snake-like creature appeared in front of us, ready to attack.

Arianna

_Holy Crap! How the heck are we suposed to get to the island! _I thought. Then all of the sudden, it hit me. _This used to be an army ship! DUH! Why couldn't I remember this sooner! Where theres an army, there are weapons! _I ran into the ship. "What the heck are you doing!" she asked. I ran back onto the deck, and threw Jazmine a bow and arrows and I took the sword. "What are you going to do with a sword?" She asked. "Youll see!" I replied.

Me

I shrugged and started shooting at the creature. I wasnt verry good. The first shot-missed. Second shot-missed again. Third shot-close. Fourth- gotcha! The snakelike creature barley felt it. _The snakes skin is like a sheild...Were is the weak spot? Of course! THE EYES!_ I started to shoot for the eyes. Got it on the first try! Then, Arianna, being as brave as she is, jumped up on the snake and stuck her sword through its chest. The snake widened its eyes and slammed into the water.

Arianna

I jumped off the snake thing and helped Jazmine turn the ship to head to the Island.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT IS MY FIRST EVER CHAPPIE!

IM SORRY IT IS SO SHORT!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYONE!

ME IS BACK!

Hope you enjoy THIS chapter

I tried to make it longer though...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me

We continued to sail to the island, still tryng to shake off the feeling that we were being attacked. Suddenly a huge ship appeared next to ours.

"Just hide in the storage room." Arianna insisted.

"No," I replied. "Just ignore it."

"How the heck can you ignore a huge ship!"

"Find a way!"

"Whatever." She sighed as she rolled her eyes. When the ship got closter to ours, we noticed two figures standing on the deck. One was a teenager, about our age. The other was an old man who looked a little like a monkey. They were both wearing red clothes. Then, the teenager turned around and glared at us. We both noticed right away that he had a scar on his left eye. He gave us a dirty look, then looked away.

"How rude!" Arianna yelled. We sped up to get away from them.

We finnaly got to the island, and there was no sight of that other ship. I spread out onto the warm sand on the beach.

"Aaah.. Land." I said in relief.

"Lets go find a good campsite." Arianna instructed.

"Sure."

"Lets go." She said. We started to search in the forest, and in about a half an hour we found the perfect campsite.

"You set up, while I go for a short walk. Be back in a sec!"

Arianna

I headed out of the forest and onto the beach, to practice my waterbending. I taught Jazmine how to waterbend, but ever scince I had to do my "princess duty", I had no time to practice my skills. I started to push and pull the water, when the same ship that we saw before appeared. The teenager and the old guy came out of the ship. The teenager, looking very mad and uptight, grabbed my arm as I started to run away.

"Where is the avatar!" The teen said.

"What?" I asked.

"WHERE IS THE AVATAR!"

"The avatar is long gone!"

"Dont play dumb!"

"I have no clue what your talking about!"

"Take her to the ship untill she talks. Maybe we can use her as bait." The teen said to his crew.

"I AINT NO BAIT!" I yelled as the crew took me away.

"_HELLP!"_ I yelled.

Me

As I was making the fire, I heard a rustle in the bushes.

"W-Who's there!" I asked. I was a bit scared.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled. Suddenly, a boy with an arrow on his head appeared. Following him was a girl about my age, dressed in light blue, and a boy who was also about my age, wearing the same colored clothing.

"Hi!" said the boy with the arrow. "My name is Aang."

"Hi I'm Jazmine." I answered.

"And this is Katara and Sokka." He said pointing to the girl and boy.

"Theyre brother and sister."

"Hi," said the girl. "Nice to meet you.

"H-Hi." said the boy.

"_HELLP!"_ we heard

"What is that!"

"Lets go find out!" Aang said.

We approached the beach, and saw the ship.

"Zuko!" Aang whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Prince Zuko, of the Fire nation. He's mainly interested in catching Aang." Sokka replied.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I'm the Avatar." He said, still staring at the ship.

"We've got to save my sister!" I said.

Arianna

I was thrown into a small cell. The teen came up to me.

"Who the heck do you think you are!" I yelled

"Prince Zuko, Fire Nation. You?"

"Princess Arianna, of the Northern Water Tribe." Suddenly, we heard a loud _CRASH!_ Jazmine, a boy with an arrow on his head, a girl and boy

about my age, dressed in light blue appeared on what looked like a white fury walrus with six arms. It crashed threw the cell, and took me away.

The walrus thing took me to a campsite.

"Arianna! Are you okay?" Jazmine asked.

"Fine. Who are they?" I asked.

"They helped me save you, This is Aang,"

"Hi!" he said

"Katara,"

"Hello!"

"And Sokka."

"Nice to meet you."

"This is my sister, Arianna."

"Hi!"

"Aangs the avatar." She whispered to me.

"Really?" She said.

"So, what do you call _THIS_ thing?" I asked, pointing to the walrus thing.

"This is Aapa" Aang answered.

_BOOM!_

Huge fireballs came hurdling towards Aapa. Katara, Jazmine and I quickly took the water up from the ocean to make a huge ice wall. A fireball hit the wall and although the ice wall weakened the fire ball burnt out. The second one hits, and the wall weakens a little more, but it still held. The third one hits and the ice wall completely melted. The last one was fired, and Aang's avatar spirit finaly kicked in. He hit the fireball with his air bending. He started to attack the ship. The ship sailed away.

Me

Aang's avatar spirit calmed down, then he fainted. We climed on Aapa and started to fly away. We flew to the nearest island. Once we landed, Sokka started to question us.

"What nation are you from? Who do you work for?"

"Were from the water nation." I ansered.

"We dont work for anyone" Arianna stated. Sokka just stared at us.

"What tribe are you from?" He asked

"We're the northern water tribe princesses." I said. Sokka still stared at us.

Sokka

"Youre princesses of the northern water tribe!" I asked in amazment.

"Yeh, thanks for asking!" Arianna replied

"Nice to meet you, your highnesses" I said. I bowed at them. Then Katara curtseied, and Aang bowed.

"Oh, stop it, guys. Your embaressing us!" Arianna yelled.

"Were not really into that princess stuff, we just want to be normal, like everyone else!" Jazmine blushed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to let ya know, Zuko is our age, because it is 2 years in the future. So he's 18


	3. Chapter 3

Me

"Something's happening in the spirit world." Aang replied blankly.  
"How can he tell?" I asked  
"He can connect to the spirit world" Sokka answered.  
"Well, dont just sit there! Go to the spirit world and figure it out!" Arainna said. Then, a fireball came hurdling toward Aang.  
"Go! Take Aang somewere else! I'll stop the attacks!" Katara ordered us.  
"No! We'll go to the beach to put up another ice wall. Sokka, stay here with Aang. Make sure nobody kidnaps him!" Arianna yelled. As soon as we got  
to the beach, a fireball hit Arianna and she fell to the ground. Katara and I put up an ice wall, and it absorbed all the blows, but then, as soon as the last  
fire ball hit, the wall exploded. Our energy swept away, we fainted.

Arianna

"Where the heck am I?" I asked.

"Feeling better?" Zuko asked as he walked in.

"How can I be feeling better if I cant remember anything except being hit in the head." I explained, rubbing my head.

"Sorry." Zuko said.

"Why did you kidnap me-AGAIN!" I asked. "Do you ever get tired of it?"

"Oh, I didnt just kidnap _you_. I got your sister too." He explained.

"Why?"

"This is why." He said, waving around a piece of paper.

"Let me see!" I yelled

The flyer said:

_WANTED!_

_PRINCESS ARIANNA AND _

_PRINCESS JAZMINE OF THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE_

_GOLD REWARD!_

Katara

I ran back to the campsite as fast as I could.

"Hi Katara." Aang said.

"Where's Jazmine and Arianna?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko kidnapped them!" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"We have to save them!"Aang yelled.

Me

I looked around. _Where am I?_ I wondered. I walked into a room and saw Zuko and Arianna.

"YOU'RE TURNING US IN!" Arianna yelled in fury. Zuko nodded. I watched her face and then, she went off.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled. Then, she slapped Zuko across the face. Zuko started to rub his cheek. Unfortunately, Arianna wasnt quite finished. Her eyes turned firery red, and she started to attack Zuko. A blue whip appeared, and slapped Zuko across the face again. She started to form another whip, when Zuko quickly grabbed her hand. He walked out of the room, quietly, still rubbing his cheek.

"Wow, harsh." I said as I entered the room.

"Hmp! He got lucky that he was able to stop me." She replied." Now, lets get out of here!" She headed to the door.

"Whatever." I said as I followed her.

"The doornob is melted from the outside!" She yelled. "We cant get out!"

"We'll have to find another way out." I wondered. "I know! Lets knock it down!"

"HELLOO!" She yelled. "Its metal!"

"I know that!" I yelled. "Do you think a strong waterwhip would do?"

"Yeah, but we dont have any source of water around!"

"Or do we?" I pulled out a small glass vile.

"What the heck is that?"

"It's water."

"That's not enough!"  
"It's _magic_ water! You can use as much of it as you want, and it will never run out!"

"Ooh! Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are!" We poured the water out on the floor, and started to shape it as a whip. We whipped dpwn the door and started to run.

"What are you doing?" A voice boomed behind us. It was Zuko.

"Guards!" He ordered. The guards came and tied our hands together. They dragged us to the deck were we saw our old home.

Arianna

We were dragged out of the boat, and saw the two people we least wanted to see: Our parents, King and Queen of the Northern Water Tribe.atahey wore looks of great discust.

"Take them away." Our father sighed.

The guards grabbed us and took us away.

Zuko

_This is going exactly as I planned! _I thought.

"Oh, is this what you wanted?" The King said as he handed me a bag full of money.

"Thanks." I said as I headed towareds the ship.

As night fell, I sneeked out of the ship, in full uniform. Now, I was the Blue Spirit again. I got up to the fence were the guards were. I hid in the bushed and quietly threw a rock at one of the two guards. The guard fell to the floor, and the other one ran over to the bush to check it out. While he was running, I ran to the gate and climed over it. I saw the building. I snuk into it, and saw hundreds of jail cells. Then, I spotted the one with the two sisters.

"W-who are you?" Arianna asked.

"Y-yeah, and what do you want?" Jazmine asked.

"I am here to save you." I answered.

Arianna

_Who the heck is this guy? _He took out two swords and cut the chains connecting to the metal cuffs on our wrists.

"Follow me!" He replied. He ran down the hall and we escaped from the palace.  
"Who are you?" I asked. He looked around and took off the mask.

"ZUKO!" We yelled.

"Wait, why did you turn us in if you planned to break us out!" Jazmine asked.

"Needed the extra money." Zuko replied like a smarta

"Well, at least you saved us, I guess." Arianna said. We climbed on the boat and started to sail away.

I walked down the hall into Zuko's room.

"I'm sorry I slapped you earlier, even though you did kinda deserve it." I blushed as I pushed open the door. Zuko was in the middle of meditating. He stood up, and then,

BOOM!

We both were startled and Zuko pulled me towards him. My head hit his chest.

"What was that!" I asked.

"No clue." He answered. He looked at me, and then grabbed me by the waist and kissed me.

All of the sudden, Jazmine came in.

"What was- OH MY GOD!" She yelled. Her eyes widened. Then, she squealed.

"You've got a boyfriend!" She yelled in excitement.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I answered.

"Yeah he is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! Otherwise, why would you have kissed him?" She said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

Then, Aang, Katara and Sokka entered the room.

"Lets get you two out of here!" Aang replied.

"Im not leaving!" I replied.

"Yes we are!" Jazmine ordered. We left Zuko's ship and flew away on Aapa.


	4. Chapter 4

Me

"Why did you boss me around! _I'M _THE OLDER SISTER AROUND HERE, NOT YOU!" Arianna yelled.

"ITS THE ONLY WAY I COULD GET YOU OFF THE STUPID SHIP!" I yelled. She glared at me. Apa landed on a small island. Arianna quickly jumped off Apa's saddle and started to run off into the forest.

I jumped off and followed her.

"Arianna!" I yelled. Since Arianna didnt stop I thought _I'll just let her go, she needs to think._

Arianna

I ran out of the woods and onto the other side of the island. I started to make huge waves of rage._ How could she do that! I'M THE OLDER SISTER! I SHOULD BE PULLING HER FROM HER BOYFRIEND! Wait, did just say boyfriend? _Then the waves stopped. _He is not my boyfriend! He just kissed me, the fool! _All of the sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and screamed.

Me

I heard a scream.

"Ariana!" I yelled as I started to run in that direction.I got to the other side of the island, and there was only a note. It read:

AVATAR,

IF YOU WANT YOUR PRECIOUS FRIEND BACK

YOU WILL SURRENDER YOURSELF

-ZHAO

Aang, Sokka and Katara ran up to me and asked, "What's wrong?" I handed the note to Aang. He read it, then gasped.

"Arianna has been captured by Zhao!"

Arianna

I looked around. I'm on a ship again. _Zhao, he's always been my enemy,but I never thought he'd be this desperate to catch me!_ Then, all of the sudden there was a huge BOOM! _Yes! My sister's here to save me! _Then, Zhao walked in.

"Your boyfriend's here to rescue you." He smirked.

"HE-IS-NOT-MY-BOYFRIEND!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He grabbed me by the wrist and took me to the deck.

"Were the heck are you taking me old man!" I yelled.

"Hey! I'm not old!" He said. I saw Zuko and Iroh standing on deck.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Arianna." Iroh said.

"Nice to see you too, Iroh." I said.

"Your Arianna? Princess of the Northern water tribe! Your not going anywere! Your wanted for a million gold coins!" Zhao said.

"Oh no." Isighed as I raised a miscievious eyebrow. I raised up a hand and frose Zhao's feet to the floor.

"You do realise that I'm a firebender, right?" Zhao said.

"You do realise that I'm not finished yet, right?" I answered. I started to use a water whip, and I froze him to the ship. I dusted my hands off and said,

"That's how you freeze someone to a wall." I looked at Zuko and Iroh, their mouths agape.

"How did you do that? I know you are a waterbender but, wow." Zuko said.

"Well, apparently Im a better waterbender than anyone knows." I said "Now let's get out of here before I have to force us off." I shaked a playful fist at them. They both chuckled and we got into the ship.

Me

"My sister is in alot of danger! Can't Apa fly faster!" I yelled.

"Dont worry, she'll be fine! I just know it! Do you want to see a trick!" Aang said. He took about six marbles and spun them around in his hand.

"She's doomed." I sighed hopelesly. We spotted Zhao's ship and landed on it. I jumped off Apa.

"WERE IS MY SISTER!" I yelled. He just walked away.

"I SAID, WHERE IS MY SISTER!" I yelled. My eyes turned icy blue and I started to attack him. A whole bunch of icicles rose up and hurdled towards him. They nailed him to the wall.

"I AM GOING TO ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME. WERE IS MY SISTER!"

"Your sister eh? So your princess Jazmine?"

"Yes, now WHERE IS SHE!" Suddenly, steam came from the icicles, and then they melted. Zhao started to fire. I dodged all of them, and threw razor-sharp icicles towards him. He dodged them all and then suddenly, someone from his crew snuck behind me and grabbed my hands, then tied them together. Then they started to drag me into the ship.

Arianna

I was on deck, looking out onto the sea. Then, Zuko came up to me.

"I got a note from Zhao. He said he has your sister and he wont let her go unless you surrender as well as the avatar." Zuko said.

"Well, it looks like I'm going back to Zhao's ship." I answered

''What about the avatar? How are we going to get him to come? He could be anywere!" Suddenly, a there was a recognisable(sp?) BOOM!

"Does _that _answer your question?" I asked as I turned around. There was Apa, Aang, Katara and Sokka.

"Youve got to help us! Jazmine got caught by Zhao. And-" Aang started.

"We know. He sent us a note." I said.

"Well then lets go save her!" Sokka said.

"Why do you care all of the sudden?" Katara asked.

"No reason." Sokka answered. Katara rolled her eyes. We sailed towards the place were Zhao was last seen. There he was on deck waiting for us.

"Ready to surrender?" He asked us.

"Yeah, like I'm really going to surrender to you!" I said. I took some water from the ocean and washed Zhao off the ship. I ran inside to find Jazmine, knowing that Zhao would soon return. I ran into a room, and there she was in a cell. I looked around. _Wheres the key, wheres the key?_ Then I found the key and unlocked the cell. We ran on deck, and saw Zhao, threatining Aang. His Avatar spirit kicked in, and suddenly, Zhao was tossed high up in the air, then out of sight.

"Let's go." Aang said, his Avatar spirit calmed down.

"I want to stay on the ship!" I yelled. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"He's supposed to be the enemy! He's always trying to catch Aang!" Sokka said.

"Fine! Go ahead and stay with your boyfriend!" Jazmine yelled.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"You sure do act like it!"

"No I dont!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I dont!"

"Yes you do!"

"And they say _I'm _immature." Aang said as he rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

Sorry I haven't been updating in a while- MAJOR BRAINBLOCK!

If you have any suggestions on what should happen, please- FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!

Hopefully, I will be able to update very soon with whatever you came up with.

Thanks!


End file.
